Red Carpet Moments
by Sally White
Summary: What happens when you mix Ash on a date with Dawn, a song from Roger and Hammerstein's Cinderella, and a confession of love from Ash? This crazy AAML oneshotsongfic!


Hello, everyone! I'm back. I've been gone on vacation for the past ten days. I went to Lake Superior. Let me tell you, it's freaking cold! But anyway, I have another oneshot/ songfic thing for you. This one's an AAML. I got the idea from watching Roger and Hammerstein's Cinderella and a Hannah Montana episode. So I hope you all like it, and here it is!

Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Pokemon. Got it? I also don't own the song "Stepsister's Lament" from Roger and Hammerstein's Cinderella.

Dedication: This one goes out to my friend twilightninja7. You're awesome, girl!

**Red Carpet Moments**

**By: RDH**

Misty Waterflower pouted in front of the T.V. from where she sat in the middle of the couch. "Look at her, hanging all over him like a hussy (AN Can't believe I'm actually using the word!)," she muttered poutily.

At her left side Grace Ainsett, Misty's self-proclaimed little sister, rolled her blue-gray eyes and said, "Onee-chan, if you don't wanna watch it, go out of the room, but please stop complaining."

On the T.V., Ash Ketchum and Dawn Bird were walking down the red carpet at a movie premier. Earlier in the week Ash had tried to explain to Misty that the date with Dawn was just a publicity stunt, and it meant nothing. Misty, however, didn't believe him, and told him to buzz off. Now Misty watched, fuming, as Ash and Dawn flashed the camera a smile, the picture of a happy couple.

As the program cut to commercial, Misty began to sing, "Why would a fellow want a girl like her? A frail and fluffy beauty. Why can't a fellow ever once prefer a solid girl like me?"

"She's a frothy little bubble with a flimsy kind of charm," Grace sang in Dawn's defense.

"And with very little trouble I could her little arm!" Misty sang, wringing a napkin.

Grace sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, why would a fellow want a girl like her? So obviously unusual," Misty continued singing. "Why can't a fellow ever once prefer a usual girl like me?"

"Her cheeks are a pretty shade of pink," Grace pointed out, singing.

"But not any pinker than a rose is," Misty argued, singing.

"Her skin may be delicate and soft," Grace sang.

"But not any softer than an Eevee's," Misty sang.

"Her neck is no whiter than a Ralts," Grace sang sarcastically.

"She's only dainty as a daisy," Misty sang.

"She's only as graceful as a Swablu," Grace sarcastically.

Misty growled, then sang, "So why is the fellow going crazy!?" She let out a frustrated sigh, then continued singing, "Oh, why would a fellow want a girl like her? A girl who's merely lovely. Why can't a fellow ever once prefer a girl who's merely me?"

Misty glared at the T.V., crossed her arms, and sang, "What's the matter with the man? What's the matter with the man? What's the matter with the man!?"

The program came back on. The man with the microphone said, "Welcome back! I'm standing in front of the Pokemon Master Ash Ketchum and coordinator Dawn Bird." The man turned to Ash and said, "I don't know which news is bigger. Your becoming Master, or you two being together." He held out the microphone.

"Well, John, as you can see, we're thrilled to be here," Ash said, flashing a winning smile. "Aren't we, honey?" He smiled at the dark blue haired girl hanging onto his right arm.

"We sure are, Ashy," Dawn replied, smiling.

At this, Misty cried out. "Honey!? _Ashy_!? He _hates_ it when people call him Ashy! Oh, how dare she!? How dare _they_!?"

On the T.V., John asked Ash, "So when did you know you were in love?"

"Well, I'll tell you, John, the first time I looked into Misty's blue-green eyes, I knew," Ash began, then stopped, realizing his mistake.

Watching, Misty and Grace's jaws dropped. Grace pointed at the T.V. and began to say, "Did he just-."

"Shh!" Misty told her, not taking her eyes off of the T.V. screen. She pushed Grace's arm down.

On the T.V., Dawn's smile disappeared and she took a step away from Ash, letting go of his arm. "Misty's _blue-green_ eyes?"

Ash blushed furiously and blurted out, "I mean Dawn's blue eyes!"

"Uh oh, the ol' name switcher-up," John said. "Ladies hate it when you do that. Trust me, been there, done that. But don't worry, Ash, we all make mistakes."

"Yeah," Ash agreed sadly, the blush disappearing. "And I'm in the middle of a big one right now." He looked at Dawn. "I'm sorry, Dawn, but…" He turned back to John. "The truth is I'm in love with a girl named Misty Waterflower."

Watching, Misty and Grace's jaws dropped even lower.

"But I completely messed up with her," Ash continued. "And now my other dream, a life with her, will probably never come true."

Misty grabbed the remote. Since they had DVR, she was able to rewind the program. She watched the part where Ash said he loved her about five times before Grace said, "Onee-chan, stop, you're gonna break it."

"I don't care," Misty said dreamily, a stupid and dreamy grin on her face.

Grace chuckled. "Wow. I didn't think Nii-san had it in him."

**----------------------------------------**

The movie was only half-way over when Ash walked out of the cinema, his hat covering his eyes and his hands in his pockets. He looked up, and his heart almost stopped beating.

Misty stood nine feet away from him, dressed in her usual gym-wear, a hooded yellow tank top and blue jeans shorts and tennis shoes, with her hair up in it's usual sideways ponytail. Ash looked down at himself. He was only wearing his Sinnoh outfit, so he didn't look over-dressed. He looked back up at Misty.

Misty smiled. "Hey, Ash."

Ash just stared at her. Then he blinked his brown eyes, shook his head, and managed to get out, "Hey, Mist."

She walked up to him and looked him in the eye, still smiling. "Who says that other dream of yours won't come true?" She took his face in her hands and pressed her lips against his, closing her eyes.

Ash closed his eyes and returned Misty's kiss, placing his hands on her slim waist.

They parted after ten seconds. Misty wrapped her arms around Ash's neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist and they hugged, Misty laying her head on Ash's shoulder. "By the way, I love you, too," Misty told him softly.

"I'm glad," Ash murmured, holding her closer. They both smiled at their happily ever after.

**The End**

Well, that's it, folks! Please read and review, and I'll see you next time! Peace


End file.
